You Make Me Blush
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Sam tries to hide his crush on Rahne during a road-trip, while Rogue and Remy try to offer advice to the two younger mutants. One-shot. Sam/Rahne pairing.


Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or any of the characters.

"Sam, you're a slowpoke! You canna ever keep up!"Rahne turned around as she jogged past Sam and Remy at a fast pace. The scottish girl stuck out her tongue playfully, looking energetic. Rogue was a little ahead of Rahne, more then likely pretending she didn't know any of them as they walked through the streets of New Orleans.

It had been planned as a simple getaway, but snowballed into a trip that included the four of them.

Rogue had wanted to get away on her own for a while, preferably back to Mississippi.  
Logan didn't want her traveling alone, so, being a nice guy, Remy volunteered. Logan didn't appreciate that suggestion (obviously, since he didn't trust Remy at all.) Sam just happened to be walking by at that moment, so Logan grabbed him, saying "You're from Kentucky, right? You're going with 'em."

Now, Sam did not like the idea of being the third wheel among two people who didn't always get along so well. Fortunately, Rahne happened to be walking by and Sam grabbed her by the arm without hesitation-- or even watching to see whose arm he was grabbing.

It ended up with the four of them taking the jet on a road-trip of sorts. They'd stayed at a hotel in Mississippi for a few days and were now taking a tour of New Orleans, all Remy's idea.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck while looking embarrassed. He didn't have any comebacks to Rahne's jabs.

"We could have done without the kid you know," Remy said, shuffling his playing cards as they walked.

"Well...she's nice. And she won't talk you to death like Kitty." Sam replied.

Remy smiled slowly. "You like the girl?" He put special emphasis on the word 'Girl.  
By his standards, Rahne was just a child. Not someone to be attracted to. Not yet anyway.

"Uh, N-no. Why would you say something like th-that?" Sam blushed, avoiding eye contact.

Remy smiled in a sly way. "Oh, jee, I don't know, maybe because you make it glaringly obvious. Besides, isn't she a little young for you? I could find you a real woman. Someone better."

Inside, Sam felt offended, but he didn't show it. In his eyes Rahne was a real woman.  
She was perfect. "No thank you. Rahne is real enough for me."

"He's staring at you again."

"Huh? Who?" Rahne looked clueless.

Rogue resisted the urge to bang her head against the nearest wall.  
"Sam. Ah wish he'd just open his mouth and say something to you already."

Rahne blushed, "You mean he likes me?"

Rogue fought down a sigh.  
"...Yes Rahne. He likes you."

Rahne looked shy and confused. Completely innocent. "How can y' tell?"

Rogue softened up a little at seeing Rahne's naivete. They didn't know each other that well, but since Rahne and her shared similar backgrounds of having unstable family lives, as well as both having unusual powers that set them apart from other mutants, Rogue felt herself starting to warm up to the little Scots girl.

Squaring her shoulders, Rogue prepared to take on the role of "big sister" even if she herself hadn't had a real boyfriend.

"Well, it's in the little things. Maybe he'll blush, or ask you obvious questions." She looked at Sam, who shyly threw a magazine in front of his face when he noticed Rogue watching him, "Or just stare at you all the time."

"If I like 'im back, what do I do?"

"Just talk to him. Show him you're interested."

"How?"

"Ask him stuff."

"Like what?"

"Ah don't know, just go over, say somethin', and leave me alone alre--"Rogue stopped, because Rahne looked like she was about to cry.

"You don't have t' be so mean about it!" Rahne wailed while wiping her tears with her shirt sleeve. The scene caused everyone in the shop to stare.

"Aw, don't cry now! Ah didn't mean t'..."Rogue tried to make things better, but failed miserably. Meanwhile Rahne kept bawling and the customers were giving Rogue dirty looks.

Sam and Remy came over, ushering the two girls out of the store. Remy looked over at Rogue, annoyed. "Nice going, Cherie."

Rogue crossed her arms looking ticked off, "Shut-up, Cajun."

Sam took Rahne away. She clung onto him, burying her face into his shirt. Muffled sobs that seemed to last forever.  
"It's all right, Rahne. Everything's gonna be okay."

Rahne said something Sam couldn't quite make out. "What?" He raised an eyebrow, wondering what she'd said.

"I said you always say the right things t' make me feel better. Thank you, Sam."

At this Sam blushed a little.  
"Aw, shucks. It wasn't anything."

Rahne smiled, wiping away the last of her tears.  
"It was too! You're...you're a true gentleman."

To this Sam just shrugged, trying not to feel even more embarrassed.

Rahne decided to quickly change the subject, seeing Sam's face flush an even deeper shade of red. "Um, so, were you planning on visiting your family while we're traveling?"

Sam finally relaxed."Probably not. Don't really know if Ma and them would have any room left. There's so many of us already."

"They'd like to see you, though, right?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Definitely."

"Well, Rogue and I could sleep in the jet if there's not enough room."

Sam laughed suddenly,"Ah don't think Ma would allow that. If anything, Remy and Ah would have to sleep in the jet. You girls would probably get my room. Just out of hospitality."

Rahne smiled. "So would you like t' go? I'm sure it will na be any trouble."

"Um, okay. That is, if Rogue and Remy don't mind."

Rahne laughed a little. "Great! let's go tell them."

Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her back. He gave her a peck on the cheek. "Ah, um, Ah really like you, Rahne."

Rahne looked surprised as she blushed. She smiled at him. "I like you too Sam."

Rahne walked back to Rogue and Remy while Sam collapsed into the nearest bench with a big smile on his face.  
He'd just told Rahne that he liked her. And kissed her! Sam threw his head back and sighed happily.

Rahne saw that Rogue and Remy had identical smiles on their faces.

"We saw that," Rogue said.

Rahne just blushed in response.

"Looks like we're now chaperones. Wouldn't you say so, Rogue?" Remy said.  
"Ah think you're right, Remy," Rogue replied.

Rahne stopped blushing, now feeling annoyed. For being older those two sure could act immature sometimes.  
"Um, what do you guys think about going t' Kentucky? Sam wants to go home t'see his family," Rahne said.

"He wants to take you home to meet his family already? Sounds serious," Remy grinned. "Better keep a close eye on you two," Rogue smiled.

Rahne rolled her eyes with all the sarcasm she could muster.  
"Ugh! You guys, this is important!"

"Okay, we can go. Get your boyfriend and we can head out right now," Remy said, now serious again.

Rahne walked off to get Sam. She was smiling. "My boyfriend?" she said, thinking aloud, "It has a nice ring to it." 


End file.
